The Ultimate Ninja
:This article is about the episode "The Ultimate Ninja. For the character, go to Ultimate Ninja. "The Ultimate Ninja" is the thirty-sixth episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on February 7, 2004. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Oroku Saki/The Shredder (mentioned only) Secondary Characters *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) *Ultimate Ninja (Ted Lewis) *Gyoji (Pete Zarustica) *Daimyo (Marc Thompson) Main Locations, Vehicles and Accessories *The Brooklyn Bridge *Central Park *The Battle Shell *The Gyoji's "war paddle" *Kusarigama *Tekkokagi Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- Leonardo: I have been raised to believe that words like truth and honor are more than just words, but one of the real difficulties in living a life of honor is that sometimes you might have to pay the ultimate price for it. Plot Synopsis ---- On a New York City Rooftop, a strangely costumed man appears out of thin air. He pools some water in one of his hands from a dripping fountain, using it to create a sentient “water mirror”. The man asks to be shown the one he seeks, and a face appears in the mirror - It's Leonardo's face! The man then tells the water mirror to lead him to his quarry, for the latter's end is soon at hand. Meanwhile, in the Turtles' lair, Leo is at a mirror brushing his teeth. We learn that April is living with our heroes, something that's slightly getting under Leonardo's skin (since her laundry is hanging all over the bathroom and getting in his way). Leo approaches Master Splinter, wanting to discuss the situation, but he discovers that April has been brushing out Splinter's fur and the Sensei is delighted to have her around. Leonardo decides to drop the issue and heads to the main room of the lair. Raphael is sitting on the couch watching the local news broadcast about increased gang violence, and is getting upset. Donatello is examining the hover cart that April and Casey used to escape the T.C.R.I. building. Mikey is in the kitchen making popcorn as preparation for "Movie Night." Casey arrives with a western movie entitled "Rio Gato", which features a story about a young gun slinger seeking fame by taking out a respected sheriff - A tale that parallels what is about to unfold in respect to Leo and the strange man hunting him. Once the movie is completed, Mikey complains that he's still hungry and thus the gang heads out in the Battle Shell to get some ice cream. Our heroes are soon in an alleyway eating ice cream. The Turtles doubt the veracity of the western's story, sighting that the kid had more skills than the Sheriff. Splinter surmises that the Sheriff may have won because he fought for honor and integrity, while the young gun slinger fought for selfish goals, or perhaps it was just a movie that required a happy ending. As the guys continue to talk, the mystery man arrives and throws a dagger at the back of Leonardo's head. At the last moment, Leo turns around and catches the blade. The knife has a tassel on its end that Splinter recognizes. Everyone takes defensive positions, and the otherworldly ninja emerges from the shadows. The man explains that he had come here to battle The Shredder in order to claim the title of Earth's mightiest warrior. However, Leo had beat the fellow to the punch when he apparently defeated Shredder in Episode #23. Thus, the ninja has come to challenge Leonardo to a mortal duel. The Turtles and Casey form a defensive position beside Leonardo, and Raph tells the warrior that anyone that messes with Leo is messing with him as well. The visitor looks surprised and states that this is against the rules - Master Splinter looks at him and acknowledges that he's aware of that. The Turtles are surprised that Splinter seems to know what this crazy dude is talking about. The strange ninja pulls a small paddle drum out of his cloak and uses it to summon an even stranger figure - the referee Gyoji - A masked, transparent figure that floats in the air, sitting in the lotus position. The Gyoji forms a force field around the group and tells Leonardo that he must choose either to accept or not accept - If he refuses the challenge, his friends' lives will be forfeit, but if he accepts the challenge and loses, they will be spared and his life will be forfeit. Splinter tells his son that he must decide what to do, and Leo states that there is no choice - He must accept the challenge. The Gyoji nods and the visiting ninja promises Leonardo that he will be defeated. Splinter walks up to the Gyoji and demands a “full observance,” which is granted, although the ninja doesn't seem to be so happy about it. The Gyoji then creates a puddle of water that Leo sinks into as if it were quicksand. Raph rushes to try to help his brother, but he arrives too late and Leo is gone. The Gyoji creates a large water mirror that will allow the battle to be seen by the others. Leonardo arrives in Central Park and begins roaming around, but he is unaware that the visiting ninja is right behind him, preparing to attack! Leo isn't caught unaware by this, and the fight begins. After a brief fistfight, The Ultimate Ninja violently kicks Leo into a lightpost and then prepares to strike him with a chain he pulls out. Leonardo dodges this attack and strikes back, sending his foe flying into the trunk of a tree. Leonardo's adversary seems to attempt to make a break for it and jumps onto the top of a passing truck, where Leonardo meets him for Round Two. Leonardo pulls out his katanas and the opposing ninja does as well. The two begin fighting once again, but neither seems to be able to maintain the upper hand for very long. Unfortunately, when the ninja vanishes to avoid one of Leo's oncoming attacks, Leo's katanas get stuck into the truck's roof. Back in the alleyway, Raphael accuses the ninja of cheating. The Gyogi notes his complaint, but Raphael is not satisfied - He demands intervention in the duel. Splinter approaches his son and tells him that such things are considered at then end of the battle, not during. Donnie remarks that it might be too late by 'the end'. Meanwhile, the ninja is beginning to gain the upper hand when he pushes Leo towards the back end of the truck's roof, where Leo nearly loses his balance and falls off!!! Luckily, The Ultimate Ninja is carrying a small grappling hook in his belt, which is just enough for Leo to effectively use...and avoid certain death! After an intense Round 2, the two warriors jump off of the truck onto The Brooklyn Bridge, where they climb up to a slab of pavement near the top and face off with each other there. Near the top of the bridge, the alien warrior strikes Leo with his tekko kagi (a clawed glove), sending Leo flying to the ground. Back in the alleyway, Raphael has seen enough and charges at the Gyoji, who ignores the hot-headed turtle and encloses him in a small force field. The Gyoji releases Raph, and Splinter approaches him and tells him to calm down - Watching the duel is difficult, but they must. Donatello asks if there is anything at all that they can do to help Leo. The Sensei then replies with a "Yes" and approaches the Gyoji, demanding the familial right of attendance. The referee grants this without question and the force field ball surrounding the group melts into the ground and reemerges on the slab of pavement near The Brooklyn Bridge, where the skirmish is taking place. By this time, Leonardo has regained his feet and the tide of battle seems to have turned in his favor...much to everyone's joy. Unfortunately, the situation changes quickly. The alien ninja uses a questionable tactic - Blowing green dust into Leo's face, which discombulates Leo so that The Utimate Ninja can gain the advantage with an array of kicks. These moves send Leonardo towards the edge of the pavement where the warrior delivers an open-fisted blow to the turtle's chest. As the other turtles, Splinter, April and Casey gape in horror, Leo begins to fall!!!! Leonardo manages to grab onto some cables on the bridge to stop his plummeting descent, but the ninja leaps down and cuts them. Once again, Leo plummets towards the river far below. Fortunately, during the battle, Leonardo managed to gain possession of his foe's tekko kagi (a clawed glove). The turtle, miraculously, is able to stop his fall by sticking the glove's blades into the concrete bridge support - This slows his descent and eventually stops it...not too many feet from the surface of the water!! On the top of The Brooklyn Bridge, the warrior claims victory and proclaims himself to be The Ultimate Ninja on the planet. As the man gloats and congratulates himself, Leonardo makes it to the rooftop and informs the fellow that he hasn't won quite yet. The Ultimate Ninja is stunned that the turtle survived a fall that would've been fatal for most opponents. The battle renewed, the ninja hurls a bunch of shurikens at Leo - Leo is not intimidated by this, however, and blocks all of them with the tekko kagi glove. This time, Leonardo wastes no time disarming his quarry of his swords and then uses them to pin the man's head to the ground. Unable to move without the risk of cutting his neck or otherwise, The Ultimate Ninja surrenders and the Gyoji proclaims Leonardo as the victor. The force field around the others fades away and they rush to Leo's side, congratulating him. Splinter tells his son that he is very proud of him, and gives him a hug. The Ultimate Ninja turns out to be a poor sport. The villain pulls out some more green dust, but this time, he uses it to create a nasty mystical dragon that attacks our heroes. Before the beast can cause any harm, it is cleaved in half! As the green dust clears, we see a gigantic warrior standing with a single blade. The Gyoji bows and welcomes his "Majesty". We learn that this gargantuan figure is actually the Ultimate Ninja's father, the Daimyo. The Daimyo explains that his people had visited the Earth long ago, and had been treated like tengu, or goblins. Before they departed, the Daimyo's kinsmen had taught those humans who were deemed worthy the mystic fighting art of Ninjitsu. The giant then reprimands his son, admonishing him for fighting without permission and without honor. The Ultimate Ninja cowers before his father. The Daimyo then turns to Leonardo and congratulates him on his honorable victory. Leonardo smiles and then the majestic warrior uses his powers to summon Leonardo's lost katanas (that had been stuck in the truck's roof). The Daimyo and Leo bow to one another and then the mighty warrior and his companions melt into a puddle and are gone. Our heroes begin the long walk down the bridge on their way home. Raphael asks Master Splinter to explain what just happened, and the Sensei replies: “Patience. When the time is right, all will be made clear.” Quotes (After the movie was over...) Mikey'':' Aww, the popcorn's gone. 'Raph:' I can't imagine where it all went, Mikey. 'Mikey:' I was hungry, but now I'm really hungry. Don: Maybe it's time for...oh, I don't know, an ice-cream run?! ('''Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey all yell excitedly.) Splinter'':' Hmm, it is too dangerous on the surface. The increased gang activity alone makes it ill-advisible to go. 'Leo:' We'll be careful sensei. 'Splinter:' I will accompany you to insure you do not get into mischief. Besides, I am craving a double-thick ice-cream shake. (April and Casey bring ice-cream to the Turtles and Spinter) 'Mikey:' I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream. Don: You say that one more time, and I really am gonna scream. '''Leo (after sticking a claw into the bridge and sliding to a stop just short of the water): Phew! I have got to get me a pair of these! (After Ultimate Ninja boasts about his "victory") Raph (to Ultimate Ninja):''' Just wait pal, and I'll give you all the fame and glory you can handle! ''Leo'':' Hang on there, Raph. I'm not finished with him yet. Ultimate Ninja (surprised): What?! It...it can't be! 'Leo:' It can be...and it is! Let's you and me finish this. Now! 'Leo:' punching Ultimate Ninja Come on! (After defeating Ultimate Ninja) 'Leo:' You lose. Ultimate Ninja: No, I cannot lose. I cannot! 'Leo:''' Sorry. You just did, but you fought well. (Winking) It's okay. Trivia * First appearance of the Ultimate Ninja, the Gyoji and the Daimyo. * This is another episode in which Raphael shows concern and fear for his brother, Leo, while he is fighting the Ultimate Ninja and nearly getting hurt. Gallery The Ultimate Ninja/Gallery Video File:TMNT S02E10 The Ultimate Ninja External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes